Some aircraft include one or more landing gear having wheels for supporting the aircraft while the aircraft is not airborne. Many wheels can include a braking system positioned within the wheel to aid in reducing forward velocity of the aircraft during taxi and landing. The braking system can generate relatively large amounts of heat due to the relatively large mass of the aircraft and due to the relatively high velocity of the aircraft upon landing. A heat shield may be positioned between an inner surface of the wheel and the braking system in order to reduce an amount of heat transfer from the braking system to the wheel and a corresponding tire. The heat shield can occasionally contact the inner surface of the wheel during taxi, takeoff and landing, which may be undesirable. Thus, it is desirable to reduce the opportunity for contact between the heat shield and the inner surface of the wheel.